Ancient Chaos Immortal Emperor
He is the original creator and owner of the Ying-Yang Locket, which set the path to cultivation for Ning Fan. He cultivates the «Yin-Yang Transformation» and another self-created cultivation method : the «Chaos Ring Secret Art» which is reknown for having the strongest attack power among Immortal Emperors. In his prime he was known to be one of the top ten strong Immortal Emperors, during an era when billions of Immortal Emperors coexisted. He possess the (possibly) last Heavenly Immortal Edict that can lay waste to any of the two Secret Clans in the Eastern Immortal World. He later gives Ning Fan an opportunity to cultivate another type of bloodline, which is Tribulation Blood. I am the Ancient Chaos Grand Emperor, taught under the door of the Lord Emperor to learn about the Yin Yang grand dao. I did not have any children my whole life. As I was becoming the dao, I created this immortal treasure and left it with three of my memoriess for the future generation! The Lord Emperor once said: “Outside of the Heavenly Dao first cycle, the other dao was not easily passed on, so this Emperor leaving behind these techniques, they will be limited inside the first cycle.” “My first memory contained the knowledge within my life. If you could obtain it, then within the Heavenly Dao first cycle, someone as knowledgeable as you would be exceedingly rare!” My second memory recorded the profound understanding of the nine ranks. As long as you understand, you will be able to cultivate the nine ranks like a fish in the water, without meeting any bottlenecks!” These memories contained the ancient era cultivation techniques, along with a completely different system for cultivation. The ancient era had nine cultivation ranks, but right now there were only seven. With this knowledge, Ning Fan’s cultivation would not only rise, but also have a deeper understanding than even the Void Fragmentation old monsters! Before Void Fragmentation, he would have no bottleneck! My third memory is named “Yin Yang Transformation”. This is a sexual secret cultivation, dual cultivation between men and women to increase one’s cultivation. Once completed, fighting the dragons and resisting the phoenixes would still be as easy as the turning of one’s hand.” This memory contained the technique to go along with the Yin Yang Locket, followed by countless techniques on the bed. These techniques were useless in the eyes of the gentlemen and the virtuous, but to Ning Fan, it was the quickest way for cultivation. After the pa.s.sing of the third memory was completed, the faint will of the Immortal Emperor inside the Yin Yang Locket dissipated, as if it never existed in the first place. Ning Fan lost all strength in his body and fell on top of Zhihe’s soft body. He couldn’t move and was meticulously polishing the Immortal Emperor’s inheritances in his head. ☀In the memories of the Ancient Chaotic Grand Emperor, during the Immemorial Era, only two people successfully cultivated the “Transcending Immortal Physique”, both of them were top geniuses of an era! One was the old master of the Heaven’s Palace — Jade Emperor, along with the holy Saint Wei – Wei Tuo. “Cultivating with the Transcending Immortal Physique, there is no fear to surpass the five gates.” This phrase said uttered by the immortal saint Wei Tuo in the legends, the strongest expert under the Lord Emperor! ☀I am the Ancient Chaos Immortal Emperor, taught under the door of the Lord Emperor to learn about the Yin Yang grand dao. I did not have any children my whole life. As I was becoming the dao, I created this immortal treasure and left it with three of my memoriess for the future generation! The Lord Emperor once said: “Outside of the Heavenly Dao first cycle, the other dao was not easily passed on, so this Emperor leaving behind these techniques, they will be limited inside the first cycle.” “My first memory contained the knowledge within my life. If you could obtain it, then within the Heavenly Dao first cycle, someone as knowledgeable as you would be exceedingly rare!” Comprehensive medicinal studies, hundreds of classics, pill creation and treasure refinment, poetry and music, everything was covered! The content inside if known by the Rain World would be heaven frightening and earth shattering! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies